1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helium-filled remote-controlled saucer toy and more particularly pertains to hovering at a fixed location or moving from one location to another with a helium-filled remote-controlled saucer toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saucer toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, saucer toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hovering at a fixed location or moving from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 326,873 to Chang discloses a toy novelty flying saucer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,053 to Camarota discloses a flying saucer toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,873 to Jones discloses a flying saucer toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,325 to Lehman discloses an inflatable flying saucer toy.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,616 to Wilson discloses a flying saucer toy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a helium-filled remote-controlled sauce toy that is adapted to hover, move upward or downward, or spin clockwise or counter-clockwise through the control of a remote: transmitter.
In this respect, the helium-filled remote-controlled saucer toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hovering at a fixed location or moving from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved helium-filled remote-controlled saucer toy which can be used for hovering at a fixed location or moving from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.